Twelve Times Eight
by Keyblader7762
Summary: Christmas time is coming, and so far life has been going good for Axel. He hs friends, is pretty popular, and could just about any girl he wanted. The problem was, there were no girls he wanted. He wanted the right one, and apparently has found her.
1. December 11

**(AN: Okay, this is my last Larxel for a little bit. I just had to do this one though. XD Twelve Times Eight is gonna be a two or three chapter story, so don't kill me If it's a bit long X_X)**

Axel woke up at the same time he regularly does. His alarm clock buzzed as he sat up and stretched his arms and looked around his room for a moment. It was still dark, and the bright glow of his alarm clock told him it was 5:47. Today wasn't just any day though. Today was December 12. This was the day Axel planned to talk to Larxene, which he had actually done before, but not in a way he would have liked to.

--Flashback From Yesterday--

December 10. It was the time that 3rd period bell just rang, and the halls were flooded with people in seconds. Lockers swung open hard as students threw things into their bags and backpacks. Axel strolled down the hall, and he seemed to be looking for something. Or someone. He tapped people's shoulders and asked them where he could find this matter of which he was looking for, but they all shook their heads. He gave a big sigh and moved up to the top floor. The top floor looked basically the same-kids running around in hurry to get to their classes. So then as he was looking around, he saw. Standing by Mr. Landen's English class was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. He just sat there as he stared at the girl for moments and seconds that turned into almost minutes. People walking by either giggled or tried to mess with him while he was his his trance-like state of mind. The girl looked over at him finally, and gave him a "What are you staring at?" look. Axel shook his head and pushed out a sheepish smile and moved on. _"Who __**is**__ that?" _He thought to himself. "_Damn. Haven't seen a girl like that since.... well......ever."_ As he came down the hall, he saw Marluxia down by the stairs. Now, Marluxia **seemed** gay, but that was only the half of it. No one could tell if he was straight or not. He was a very upbeat person, and carried flowers around everywhere. He had lots of girl-friends. But he actually admitted to liking some girl that know one knows sophomore year, so people are still pretty confused.

"Hey Marly." Axel said to him as he was ready to go downstairs.

"Hold it right there." Marluxia said, and Axel froze on the stairs.

"Axel, do you think my looks better this way?" Marluxia shook his head and his hair shifted to his left side, so he looked more emo-ish. "Or the other way? Zexion said it looked better the other way."

Axel rolled his eyes, as his friend asked him questions like this almost every day.

"No keep it he other way...Marly, are you sure you're not gay?" Axel asked, and Marluxia could answer, a teacher pulled Axel aside for a moment. It was Ms. Tanner, the science teacher. Axel looked over the teacher to notice that Marluxia was gone.

"Axel, have you finished that report yet on molecular structure? It's due today." Ms Tanner asked and looked up at Axel with a stern look that most teachers get.

"Report on what?" he asked lazily.

"Well I'm going to fail you again now, Axel. I'm really not surprised. You better step up and get some work done or you'll fail my class." She said, and went back into her room across the hall.

Lucky for Axel it was before school right now, and he can just roam the halls until the warning bell. Otherwise, he would have been long late to class. He turned and saw that basically no one was in the halls now. He sighed, deep in his thoughts and jumped down to the bottom floor to his homeroom.

Axel had all of his friends in his advisory or homeroom class, whatever you want to call it. He had Demyx, Roxas, Marly was just across the hall, and there was a new foreign exchange student he had gotten acquainted with. His name was Luxord, and he moved into Axel's neighborhood all the way from England. Though he was a Brit at heart, he always enjoyed a good American baseball game. So when Axel got up to get a pencil, Luxord waved to him across the hall with a face much like the ones you can make on computers with a colon and a capital D. Axel waved back, and the teacher scolded him to sit down. Coincidentally, the girl he saw earlier was also in his advisory, but he was too shy to try anything. Axel slipped into his desk and fiddled with his pencil. Now, the entire day will not be described because that would be boring, besides the fact that Zexion threw up in English. So now it was lunch time, and Axel spotted the girl he saw earlier over at a table all the way across the room, sitting with her friends. Axel sat with the "cool" kids, if that's what they're called nowadays. Axel leaned over Marluxia's chatty head to gaze at the girl. She was leaning over the table to whisper to one of her friends, and Axel noticed they were looking straight at him. He shook his head and snapped out of it, returning to what he was doing.

"Marly, tell me...are you gay or what?" Demyx asked, slamming his fist on the table.

"I told you people, you'll find out when you're ready to accept the answer!" Malruxia slammed his hand down in return to Demyx.

"Hey guys, have those young women over there taken an interest in Axel here? Luxord said and pointed to the girl's table. Axel took a bite out of his sandwich as the girls giggled and stared in admiration at the laid back red-head. The only one not looking at Axel was the girl he wanted to look at. She just sat there and was acting as if nothing was happening.

"I'm gonna go over there and say hi." Axel said, and got up from the table and began to walk over to her table. As we walked over, the girl finally turned to him as he was walking over.

"Hi there. My name's Axel." He said with a friendly smile across his face. The girl seemed to be more laid back now as he introduced himself.

"I'm Larxene." She said, and smiled at him. Just when Axel thought he had something good going, his luck ended. He turned to look back at his table, to notice everyone was gone. There was a lunch lady carrying a big stack of cakes on a tray. Some of the punky-kids tipped up the tray, sending everything flying. Axel, being the good Samaritan he is, tired to catch the tray is it was flying in the air. He caught it perfectly, and let out a big sigh. But just then one of the other kids knocked the tray out of his hands to make it look like Axel dropped it purposely, causing it to drop on Larxene's head. Everyone laughed, except of course, Axel. He was horrified at what just happened. It was a nightmare-the last thing he wanted to happen just happened. Larxene looked up at him with the signature Death Glare.

"Leave. NOW. Before I rip you in half." Larxene said, her hand balled into fists. And without a word, Axel ran out the lunch room door. So it was official: Larxene now hated Axel's guts after knowing him for 2 minutes. And Axel planned to talk to her today about what happened.

--Present Day 12/8--

**(AN: That whole flashback took me like 4 days to write X_X)**

Axel stared out the foggy window of the bus on way to school, deep in thought. Roxas was talking to Demyx and Luxord about the new goatee Luxord just grew in a few days ago. Axel just sighed and stared out the window for 20 minutes.

"_How could she hate me for an accident? I really hope she doesn't just give me the cold shoulder when I try to talk to her.."_

Marluxia got on the bus with a few other boys and girls at his stop, and sat next to Axel. At first he didn't notice anything, but as he turned to Axel, he noticed how distant his eyes were.

"Still thinking about the whole Larxene-thing?" Marluxia asked, and Axel lifted his head to see his friend.

"Yeah...I'm gonna talk to her today. Try to tell what really happened." Axel said, and at the thought of it he smiled a little bit. Marluxia smiled in response and out a hand on his friends shoulder. There was a long awkward pause of smiling and nodding, until when Roxas, Luxord, and Demyx started to stare. Axel pushed off Marly's hand.

"Dude stop that, it's gay." He joked, and Marluxia laughed in return. So for the remaining 6 minutes of the bus ride, they talked about boring classes, teachers, and Demyx's uncoordination that he has recently shown. When they got off, Axel rushed into the school to his locker. He literally threw his books into his backpack and ran down to homeroom. His room was 108, Mrs. Hall's room. He ranin to notice that he was one of the few in there. Mrs Hall was sitting in her chair at the front of the room, correcting papers. "Mrs. Hall, have you seen Larxene today?" Axel asked.

"I haven't seen her all morning, Axel. I don't think she'll be coming to school today though."

"But she **has **to come to school! I need to talk to her!" Axel put his hand over his face and ran out of the room. He looked around anxiously as he roamed the hall, searching for any sign of Larxene. Some of the girls looked really pissed at him. They would give him dirty looks or just completely ignore him as they passed by. He could see people whispering to each other and looking at him when he walked by them. Apparently, just about everyone at who saw what happened t lunch believed he did it purposely, and it's spread to other people as well. Axel stopped at his locker after exploring the first floor and going up to the second. Just before he reached it, he stumbled to the ground. He looked up behind him to see the kids that ruined everything for him with Larxene the other day. He felt a surge in his body to get up and kill them, but he didn't want to worsen his case by beating up other kids, so he let it go. He just got up and continued walking, as if it never happened. The kids laughed at him when they tripped him again, and people started to look out from what they were doing to see the conflict. He got up again, this time he was angry.

"Look, I'm gonna give you guys one last warning. **Leave me alone.**" He said, and the kids realized how stern his expressions were. They seemed to back off, then again, they seemed to. One of them jumped in front of him and pushed him back, and another tripped him again, causing him to fall into a trash can. Of course, everyone including them found this hilarious. Axel got up and this time, didn't go anywhee.

"You lookin' for a fight?" He asked, his fists clenched and red.

"Ohh you're tough." One of them remarked. "There's five of us and one of you. Besides, if you keep tripping all the time, how will you even stand up to fight us?"

"You know what, you're not even worth it. Eat shit shit and die for all I care." Axel said, and turned his back on them. He walked faster to avoid getting involved with them, which is just what they wanted. Axel felt a big bump from behind him that sent him crashing to the ground. Apparently on the of the bigger kids of the group had checked him to the floor. He got up again, with one final warning. "**Do NOT piss me off."** He said with a fiery hatred in his eyes. They didn't budge. A circle of onlookers surrounded, starting to urge them to fight one another. Axel had nowhere to go. And even though the punks were the lowest of the low at the school, the crowd cheered them on, just because of yesterday. It made them look cool, and Axel like a jerk.

"Alright you asked for it.." Axel said, dropping his backpack. There he was; surrounded by people who hated him up against five annoying punks. Just how Axel wanted to start his day.


	2. Tying Up Loose Ends

**(AN: Happy Late Larxel Day! In case any of you didn't get it, the joke of the title is 12/8. You know, December 8, Larxene and Axel's numbers? Aaaha...I'm not funny. -_- I actually intended on submitting the whole thing Monday, the 12th, but I didn't finish it by then.. So I'll just finish it up now. And here's a warning: There is going to be some strong language spread around here and there, so be advised. ^^)**

Axel stood his ground against his five attackers. Just as he was about to lunge at one of them, Demyx and Roxas intervened.

"Axel what the hell do you think you're doing?" asked Roxas. "You're gonna get killed! There's five of 'em!" "Well I don't really care." Axel replied harshly. "They ruined my chances with Larxene, so now I'm gonna whip there little asses!" And just then, one of the other kids came over and punched Demyx right in the face, sending him right down, holding his eyes, which was starting to bruise.

"C'mon, fight me you little pussy!" One of the kids taunted, and kicked Demyx over. Axel was now fueled solely by rage and vengeance , Axel lashed out at the kid who punched Demyx and speared him right into the locker, actually denting it.**(For those of you who don't know, a spear is basically a tackle, but ten times more powerful and you hit them with your strong shoulder. Just wanted to point that out.^^)** The kid groaned and clutched his stomach, laying his head on the dented locker.

"You so tough now? Huh bitch?" Axel said, and glared at the rest.

"So who's next?" He gestured sort of a "Bring It" motion with his hands. Before the rest of the kids could react, the circle of cheering bystanders quickly cleared. Mr. Howard, the Geometry teacher and assistant principal, stood outside the hall and watched the whole entire scene. He scowled at Axel, tapping his foot and surveying the damage of the locker.

"Come into my office, all eight of you. Everyone else clear out and get to your classes." He said, his eyes still locked onto Axel. The last few kids standing around flew down the hall into their classrooms just before the bell. The five kids, Axel, Demyx, and Roxas quivered as they awaited their fate and entered Mr. Howard's office.

--Aftermath--

"Well I must say I'm very disappointed in all of you." Mr. Howard said and folded his hand son his desk. The office looked like any other; It had the school flag perched above the desk, a cock on the wall, papers and a pencil cup scattered across the desk, very comfy chairs, and a computer in the corner. Axel looked up at the painting of the school adjacent to the window behind Mr. Howard's desk. "Well detention is **completely** out of the question. I'm talking suspensions here. Do you know hoe serious this is?"

"Sir, Demyx and I didn't do anything. We just came to try to talk Axel out of it." Roxas explained, and Mr. Howard believed him. "well Roxas, seeing as you're such a good student and have no negative marks on your record, you and Demyx are excused." Mr. Howard smiled, and Roxas and Demyx left. As they passed by the five kids they could hear them calling Demyx and Roxas names and teasing them. Roxas didn't want any more trouble than here already was, so he ignored them along with Demyx.

"So now tell me what happened before I come up with a punishment." He said sternly.

"Well.." One of the kids started. "We were standing in the hall, minding our own business and talking about education and being good citizens, and Axel came up and started bullying us. The kids frowned at Mr. Howard, who looked at Axel.

"Mr. Howard, that is a load of bull." Axel sneered at the five kids sitting on the comfy leather couch, two of them standing.

"You see, they were messing with me. Yesterday they framed me for 2nd lunch's cake incident, and then they were taunting me for it and tripping me down, acting as if I was the one who actually did it. So they fight and they hit Demyx, and I couldn't let him get away with that, so I tackled 'em and he just so happened to hit the locker." Axel shrugged as he spoke. Mr. Howard seemed to believe Axel's story much more than the others. The other kids just seemed shady, and Mr. Howard knew they got into trouble a lot more than Axel did.

"So you're the ones who caused that poor girl so much trouble?" Mr. Howard looked down the line, at the kids and Axel.

"So, Axel, I think you'll be glad to hear that I'm letting you off only with a week of detention." Mr. Howard smiled, and Axel made a "YESS" motion with his arms. And walked out the door. He could hear Mr. Howard scolding them for their actions. Mr. Howard had wrote Axel a pass to his next class, and he giggled at how lucky he was. He strolled down the halls, into his class for a boring day.

--Lunch--

Yes, Axel's favorite part of the day had come. He and his friends gathered at the lunch table, talking about what went on earlier. Roxas had made a new friend, and an unusual one at that. His name was Zexion, and he usually kept to himself most of the time. "Guys, this Zexion." Roxas said with a smile. Everyone warmly greeted him and invited Zexion to the table. "So, what's goin on Zexy?" Demyx asked welcomely. Apparently, they had already accepted Zexion into their pack. So as Zexion began conversing with everyone, Axel got up and looked around. Larxene _had _to be at school today. He had to tell her the whole thing was an accident. Before he could search the cafeteria, Marluxia grabbed his arm.

"Hey, did you hear what Demyx just said?" He asked, and Axel sat down. Axel looked at Demyx, gesturing to repeat himself.

"Okay, well my parents are going to be working all day tonight and I have the house to myself..." He said with an anticipated smile spread across his face. "So I'm having a party! Bring anyone you like!" Axel smiled at this. It was the perfect time to apologize to Larxene. "Demyx, what would I do without you?!" Axel yelled as he got up and ran out of the cafeteria. "Was that a rhetorical question?" Demyx yelled as Axel was running out the door.. He ran up to the office, and his hopes did not die in vain. There was Larxene, signing in at the office for being tardy. As soon s she left the office and no one was is the hall, Axel striked. "LAR-LAR!" Axel said as he glomped Larxene. "Get off me, punk!" Larxene yelled as she pried Axel off of her body.

"Listen, Larxene, what happened yesterday wasn't my fault. It was those kids! You gotta believe me! I would never do anything to hurt you!" Axel pleaded with Larxene. She seemed to be listening. "Demyx is having a party tonight, and I was wondering if you would go with me...i know it's on short notice, but I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean for that thing to happen." Larxene still looked at him with a death glare. Her face seemed to changed in emotion for a split second. But before she could answer, Axel heard a familiar voice behind him.

"You harassing this poor girl again? Why can't you see she hates you?" Axel turned to see one of the kids that messed with him earlier, but he was alone.

"You really think I'm gonna deal with you now?" Axel smiled at the kid's pathetic attempt to intimidate him.

"You will." He said, and walked confidently up to him. "Because, you know, I just did this!" Axel yelped in pain as the kid thrust his hand into his stomach. But apparently he had something IN his hand, now stained with blood. It was a knife. Axel staggered backwards and fell to the floor, Larxene watching in horror. Axel held his wound and glared up in fiery rage at the kid, who laughed to himself at Axel's pain. "You're such an idiot." He bragged, and kicked Axel in the stomach, causing him to scream in agony. "I'm suspended anyway, so right now I can do whatever I want." He said with a cocky glance, down at Axel. He turned to Larxene now. "You'll do nicely..." He said with a gleam in his eye and walked towards her. She backed up to the wall, Axel could help at all. The kid flicked out out the knife with a sharp _clang_. It was a bit smaller than a buck knife, but deadly all the same. "Maybe if you're good, this won't be _too _painful..." He said and brought the knife to her shirt. She gasped and slapped him right across his face before he could do anything. He turned his head back to her and smiled. "You annoying little bitch. You're gonna pay for that." He said, and brought back the blade, ready to stab her.

"Get the **FUCK** OFF OF HER!" Axel screamed and he came from up behind and jumped on his back. This kid was small, but he was definitely strong. He pulled Axel over him by his stomach, but Axel jumped back right up to his feet. The kid tried to trip him, but failed to move Axel's legs, as he stood his ground. He reeled back his hand and threw a devastating punch right to the attacker's nose, but didn't knock him down. He tapped his face, and a drop of blood sank down from his nose. He caught Axel off guard and kicked in the area-that-should-not-be-kicked. Axel fell over, and the kid began to kick his wound more and more now. Larxene has seen enough torcher now. She ran over to Axel's assailant and kneed him in his "area", but it didn't seem to affect him at all. He rose up and smacked Larxene to the ground, and was just about ready to beat her up as well. Axel got up again, his fists practically ready to explode with sheer anger and hatred. He whipped his hand around at the kid, only for him to catch it. Thinking quickly, he kneed the kid in the stomach, causing him to release Axel's hand, with new found might, he launched a powerful thrust to the kid's jaw, and knocked him down again. He didn't get up again, blood seeping form his mouth, He was knocked out cold. Axel helped Larxene up, and she looked like she was ready to burst to tears. This, even Axel knew, wasn't common. But, she kept her cool and didn't shed a tear. She thought she'd look like some weak, helpless little girl if she cried in front of someone like Axel. But she looked up at him, almost with a smile.

"Now, what were saying about some Demyx kid's party?" She asked.

"My buddy Demyx s having a party down at his house tonight...and I was wondering if..." Axel said nervously, but Larxene interrupted him.

"Well if you think that I'd be caught dead at that wimp's party..." She said with a stern face, and Axel's face dropped once he heard what she was saying.

"Then you're just about right." She teased, and walked off just as the bell rang for the end of lunch, and fifth period. Axel could barely stand for two reason: One, from his fight with the punky kid and when he got stabbed, but moreover because Larxene actually likes him now. Thoughts filled his head about what would go on that night, and Demyx and Roxas came running out, dragging Marly and behind them. Axel turned to see that the kid was gone off the floor, not leaving a trace from what happened. Though despite that, apparently Roxas knew what was going on.

"Dude what the hell happened, you get into a fight or something? Roxas asked, staring at Axel's stomach. Axel looked down, realizing he didn't cover the spot where his assailant stabbed him.

"Dude, we heard something going on outside in the hall. Everyone was practically on top of each other trying to listen through the doors at what was going on. Even the teachers were curious.

"Well...yeah..me and that kid who punched Demyx earlier. He was gonna hurt Larxene. So, we got into a little rumble."

"A **little** rumble?" Demyx intervened. "Dude, you guys had the whole freaking lunch room silent to listen to what the hell you were doing out here."

"Oh and by the way Demyx, I got Larxene to come to your party." Axel stated.

"Dude, how the hell do you do it?" Roxas shook his head and gave his best friend a pat on the back. Namine caught up to them, and Axel filled them all in on the recent event that occurred while they were at lunch. People who walked by glanced at Axel with "WTF" looks on their faces. Apparently, the whole thing was spreading. Axel was a pretty messed up kid in the eyes of some people, but he was popular all the same. Even teachers gave him the same look. It wasn't a bad look, though. It actually made him feel more like a badass, because he totally kicked one's ass earlier. So everyone headed to gym; their only class that they all have together, to play some intense dodge ball, the perfect game for Axel to ventilate his anger on feeble, yet innocent little Zexion.

--Demyx's House--

Axel was one of the first to get over to Demyx's monster of a house, along with Marly, Roxas, and Zexion, who said he came because he had nothing better to do, but we all know that's a lie. Demyx told them that apparently everyone was coming to this party, and he meant _**everybody.**_ Even the football team with its captain, Lexaeus, was going to come and check out what Demyx had planned. But it should be easy to fit 200 kids in a mansion, no problem.

"So, tell me how again you got this rich?" Roxas asked as he held Namine's hand and gazed up at the towering ceilings.

"Well, my dad owns some big oil company." Demyx shrugged.

So after about a half hour of boredom people began to show up. Axel looked through crowds of people, and met up with Luxord.

"Ello my jolly good pal!" Luxord said and high fived Axel.

"Luxord, did you see Larxene at all?" Axel asked desperately, only for Luxord to shake his head to Axel's dismay.

"I'm right here." Larxene said and tapped Axel's shoulder from behind.

Axel turned in sheer joy when he saw her. She had on some black jeans, and a red shirt that said "Jingle all the Way" across the chest, and the ends of the shirt were all fuzzy and white, like a Santa Claus hat. Larxene brought Axel into the kitchen, and Demyx turned up the monstrous stereo he had in the living room, which by the way was massive as well. He also had some weird balcony thing outside, which was, not surprisingly, huge. Just about everything about Demyx was big, except his ego. He was a very modest, laid back person. He had his favorite song, "Breakdown" by Seether blaring out of the stereo.

"So why did you want me to come here all for a sudden? We've only known each other for like a day." Larxene asked.

"Well uhh...'kay this is awkward but umm....." Axel looked down in an awkward position at the floor.

"Did you bring me here to ask me out or something?" Larxene put one hand on her hip and narrowed her eyes at Axel. Just before the climax of suspense that was just about to occur could occur, Demyx pulled Axel out onto the uplift-like stage thing Demyx had in his giant sun room, for some reason.

"Hey everyone!" Demyx yelled into a microphone. "My buddy Axel here is gonna play a song with me and my band! Play any song you want buddy, we're prepared. But it just has to be a Christmas song." Demyx whispered to him and backed up a bit. Axel took a deep breath and looked Larxene. He took the microphone from Demyx and got up on stage.

"Hi everyone, I uhh, just wanted to thank you for coming to Demyx's party tonight, and-" Axel was cut off by a random "WOO" from the crowd. Axel glanced out to see his longtime friend from Colorado, Xigbar. Xigbar had a horrible accident with a pencil that somehow impaled his right eye in second grade(maybe because Axel was chuckin' them across the room when the teacher was gone), so he wears and eye patch on his left eye. He had a long, black and white pony tail that hung low from behind his head. Axel waved back at Xigbar and continued his "speech."

"Well I have a song that I want to sing for a certain someone. Not that I'm very good mind you, but I'll give it a shot anyway, because I'm not about to walk away now. So, here goes...." Axel whispered the song's name in Demyx's ear, and he then queued the band. The kids down below cheered and screamed as the tune came into play.

"_I...don't want a lot for Christmas..._

_There is just one thing I need...._

_I don't care about the presents..._

_Underneath the Christmas tree..._

_I just want you for my own..._

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true.._

_all I want, for Christmas...is..._

_Youu......_

Axel winked at Larxene as he sang the words to the song. She looked amazed that Axel had the guts to get up there. The crowd started to jump up and down as the beat got faster and faster, and so did Larxene. **(And BTW, Demyx is backup vocals XD And feel free to skip this part .)**

_I...don't want a lot for Christmas..._

_There is just one thing I need...._

_I don't care about the presents..._

_Underneath the Christmas tree!_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_there upon the fire place..._

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day!_

_I just want you for my own.._

_More than you could ever know..._

_Make my wish come true!_

_All I want for Christmas is you!_

_You Baby!_

_I won't ask for much this Christmas _

_I won't even wish for snow (And I)_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe..._

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick.._

_I won't even stay awake_

_To hear those magic reindeer click.._

_'Cause I just want you here tonight..._

_Holding on to me so tight..._

_What more can I do?_

_Baby, All I want for Christmas, is you!_

_(You Baby!)..._

And so the song went on, and on, and on. Axel may not have been the best singer in the world, but it was enough for a standing ovation. He got down from the stage and saw that Larxene had just walked out on the unusually large deck outside of the sun room. The moon light gleamed down on her as she leaned out, and Axel couldn't help but stare.

"You know, you made quite the fool of yourself up there. Larxene snickered.

"Well I think its the thought that counts." Axel shrugged. They began to stare into each other's eyes in silence, saw Demyx with a ladder randomly pop in front of them.

"Hey guys, don't mind me, just fixing a leak." Demyx said, though Axel clearly saw a bag of nails and a mistletoe plant in his hands. Axel gasped and tried to shake Demyx off the ladder, but could only pull him down. "Dude what're you doing!?" Axel whisper-yelled into his ear.

"I'm getting you together with Larxene! Trust me! This'll work!" Demyx said assuringly, and continued climbing up the ladder. By the time Larxene realized what he was doing, it was too late to do anything. Demyx climbed down the ladder and folded it up.

"Well, you two have fun out here. I have to go tie my shoe. In the house, and not out here. Where two people can be **alone**, you know, do anything.....k' bye!" Demyx said cheerfully, and ran into the house and shut the door behind him, leaving them out. It also just began to lightly snow, making the perfect scene.

"Listen, I know you probably don't want to do this, and you don't have to if-" Axel was cut off when Larxene pressed her lips against his. All of Axel's pain, depression, and hate from today-all replaced with a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Larxene and their kiss lasted for seconds and seconds more. Finally they let go, and Axel turned to see Demyx creeping on them from behind the curtain.

"Ohhh I saw some tongue in there! Tee hee!" He giggled to himself and ran off before Axel had a chance to get him. He looked back at Larxene, who was shivering wildly, and he was able to see her breath as a cloud of cold air and rise into the night.

"I'm freezing.." she said, and Axel warmly put his arm around her.

"Don't worry." He said, and opened the door, to see everyone in the sun room, looking, waiting to hear the news that had just sprung out.

"I'll keep you warm."

**(AN: YES, I have finally found the time to FINISH it! I'm so proud of myself! Sorry this is so long, but I wanted to squish the rest all in one chapter. Took me about a week and a half to write this whole thing...well it's done and that's all that matters. Well, have a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and Happy Late Larxel Day!)**


End file.
